A chemically amplified positive-working resist composition is a pattern formation material in which an acid is generated in the exposed area upon irradiation of radiation, for example, a far ultraviolet ray, and solubility in a developer between the exposed area and unexposed area is differentiated by a reaction using the acid as a catalyst, whereby a pattern is formed on a substrate.
As to chemically amplified resist compositions, a resist composition containing as a solvent a compound having a carbonyl group is described in Patent Literature 1 (JP-A-6-130665 (the term “JP-A” as used herein means an “unexamined published Japanese patent application”)), and 2 a resist composition containing octanone as an additive is described in Patent Literature 2 (JP-A-2002-148784).
Such conventional resist compositions, however, involve the problem that, in forming a fine pattern, there arises a pattern collapse, leading to insufficient image properties.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-6-130665
Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2002-148784